The present invention relates to a method of transferring browser information and/or parameters between wireless communication devices in a telecommunication network, particularly although not exclusively a network supporting the Wireless Application Protocol (WAP) and also to apparatus therefor.
As is well known, Internet content and advanced data services can now be obtained by users equipped with suitably configured communication devices such as mobile radio telephones. In order to provide such services to wireless communication devices such as radio telephones, pagers and the like, there has been developed a de facto standard known as the Wireless Application Protocol (WAP). It allows a wireless communication device to communicate over the air with a server connected to the Internet. A Wireless Application Environment that is placed on top of the WAP stack includes a microbrowser. The browser uses wireless mark-up language (WML), a lightweight mark-up language and WMLScript, a lightweight scripting language.
WML implements a card and deck metaphor. The interaction of the browser and user is described in a set of cards that are grouped together into a document commonly referred to as a deck. The user navigates to a card in a deck reviews its content and then navigates to another card in the same deck or in a different deck. Decks of cards are transferred from origin servers as needed.
As the number and variety of content and service providers increases it is becoming increasingly apparent that there exists a need to facilitate the dissemination of information amongst users of wireless communication devices.